Camping
by Shizaya1398
Summary: Shinra and Shizuo are going to sleep away camp! but shinra "forgets" to tell Shizuo that they will be sharing a cabin with the great Izaya Orihara! How will this turn out? please read/Shizaya/ fluffy in later chapters/review please/rated for language
1. Bus ride

"I promise Shizuo this is going to be so much fun, you'll see." Shinra said excitedly as the two teenagers got onto the bus and took a seat in the back row.

"You're lucky I don't want to be stuck home all summer or I would have never agreed to this. I mean aren't we a little old for sleep away camp?" Shizuo asked.

"We're only 15 and this is the last year we could go before we're too old for it. At least we don't have to wear those weird uniforms like the smaller children."

"Yea lucky us, anyway what are we going to do at this camp anyway?"

"We can swim, hike, do stuff with pocket knives, sports, really just regular camp stuff. The best part is we do one camp activity a day for like two hours; then after that we can pretty much do whatever we want…but that's only for people who are fifteen so this should be really fun."

"Awesome, Isn't there like a really clear lake there?"

"Yeah! The whole lake is cleaned and maintained every day; it's also blocked off from the ocean and any other lakes so it's really beautiful and has a lot of really cool fish. I definitely want to see if I can catch some. Oh and by the way I have the schedule of everything we're doing for the first week; we do mostly the same stuff every week they just change the order of some things."

"Can I see it?" Shinra reached into his backpack and pulled out the camp schedule; Shizuo took it from him and started reading it.

**Camp Schedule**

**Monday:**** Swimming in the camp pool**

**Tuesday: ****Survival lecture and contest mention (everyone gets their own field guide on all the animals in the area)**

**Wednesday: ****Hiking **

**Thursday:**** Fishing in the camp lake**

**Friday: ****Swimming in the camp lake**

**Saturday:**** Sports (Kick ball, baseball, ultimate frisbee) **

**Sunda****y: Free day**

"Everything looks pretty fun…what's with the contest though?" Shizuo asked handing the paper back to Shinra.

"Oh everyone gets a field guide and a journal, you have to find all of the animals, take a picture of it, and write down when and where you saw it. Anyone who finds all of the animals by the end of camp gets a five hundred dollar prize." Shinra said excitedly.

"Wow I could go for some money; I guess I could try it out."

"Me too, oh and sorry your brother couldn't come with us. I know I'm going to miss my beautiful Celty so I took a picture of her before I left."

"Kasuka isn't really the camping type anyway, we've never been away from each other for this long but I'll be alright. I don't think he would want to be stuck home with me all summer anyway." The two males laughed.

"At least we get to sleep in the same cabin; I heard one more person is also going to be staying in our cabin with us."

"Oh do you know who it is?"

"Well…it's a guy, our age, and he goes to our school. The girls are paired up in cabins separately from the guys for obvious reasons."

"That's great but what's his name?"

"Uh…are names really important?" Shinra asked nervously

"Attention everyone, for organization reasons I will be reading who you will be pairing up with in your cabins. After I read the groups you will move and sit with your group so once we arrive it will be easier to go to your cabins." Shizuo listened closely to the names until he heard his own.

"In cabin two hundred fifteen is Shizuo Heiwajima, Shinra Kishitani, and Izaya Orihara."

"_Izaya…did she just say IZAYA?" _Shizuo's head shot to the brunet next to him who was sinking down in his chair.

"I'm so getting off of this bus." Shizuo started to get up when someone grabbed his arms and forced him back down into the seat.

"You can't go now Shizu-chan, we're already leaving." Izaya said smiling his evil smile at the blonde as the bus started to move.

"I didn't know that let animals into the cabins." Shizuo spat out at the smaller male.

"So hostile Shizu-chan, aren't you happy that we're going to spend _all_ summer together?" Shizuo turned his head to glare at his best friend.

"You knew about this?" Shizuo asked furiously.

"W-well I thought if you knew Izaya was coming you wouldn't come." Shinra said cringing away from his childhood friend.

"Don't worry Shizu-chan we'll have lots of fun together... Just keep one eye open when you sleep, you never know what could be lurking around at night." Izaya said laughing that insane laugh.

"_This is going to be a loonnngg summer."_ Shizuo thought

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yes of course I'm going to write a separate chapter for every activity and of course all of Izaya's little plans he has for Shizuo! Hahahahahah I really hope you like the first chapter of my new fanfic! Please review! I love you my wonderful humans! <strong>


	2. Annoyance and Embarrassment

"Sitting on that bus was murder." Shizuo said stretching out his sore muscles as the three walked into their cabin.

"Yea, at least we're finally here." Shinra said; they looked around the cabin to see there were only two bunk beds and two dressers. Shizuo threw his bag on one of the bottom bunks and started unpacking, just as Shinra was about to take the top bunk Izaya swiftly moved past him and crawled up the ladder to the top bed.

"You're not sleeping up there." Shizuo said trying to pull the brunet down from the bed.

"It's ok Shizuo I'll just take the other bed." Shinra said going over to the other bottom bunk; Shizuo growled but continued to un-pack trying to ignore the angry thought of hitting Izaya countless times in the head with a rock.

"Hey Shinra are we doing any activities today?" Izaya asked who was now hanging upside-down from the side of the bed, hooking the heels of his feet on the other side to keep from falling off.

"No all of that starts tomorrow, we could go explore the camp grounds a little but everyone has to be in their cabins by eight pm." Shinra said looking up at the upside-down teenager.

"Hm I wonder if we'll see any bears or wolves." Izaya said a little too eager.

"That's unlikely; those kinds of animals have been moved further away from the camp then the other harmless animals. I think that in our contest booklets those kinds of animals are bonuses but not required to find."

"I still want to find one, maybe I could find a little baby wolf and out it in a certain someone's bed." Shizuo's head shot up to the brunet who had turned right side up again. The blonde growled and quickly started climbing up the bunk beds to Izaya's.

"IIZZZAAAYYYAA!" Izaya jumped down from the bed and started laughing that insane laugh.

"You two meet me in the forest when you're done un-packing, I want to go find some wolves." Izaya called over his shoulder as he shut that cabin door behind him.

"Try to relax Shizuo; he's gone now so we can un-pack in peace." Shinra said reassuringly; Shizuo just grunted and jumped down from the top bed.

"Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill." Shizuo mumbled as he continued to un-pack.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is that damn flea?" Shizuo asked as the two males walked on the camps forest path. They had been searching for the teenager for already a half hour.<p>

"We have to go back soon, its seven thirty." Shinra said looking at his watch; Shizuo nodded ad continued to walk forward. He stumbled forward when something jumped onto his back, whatever jumped on him wasn't that heavy so he was able to keep his balance.

"Carry me Shizu-chan." Izaya said wrapping his legs around the blonde waist and his arms around his neck.

"Get off my parasite!" Shizuo said trying to shake off the brunet.

"Make me." Izaya challenged; Shizuo reached back and tried to grab Izaya by the hair but unfortunately Izaya kept moving out of his grasp. Izaya just laughed and tightened his grip on Shizuo's body; Shinra was standing back a few feet, knowing his friend was going to start ripping out trees any minute. Shizuo turned around and ran backwards, slamming Izaya hard into one of the trees; even after that Izaya still had a tight grip….although he was very dizzy. The blonde continued to ram Izaya into the tree and started elbowing him hard in the stomach whenever he could.

"Shizuo we have to go!" Shinra said looking up from his watch; Shizuo grumbled something under his breath about having to walk back to camp with the flea on his back. Shizuo followed his strange friend as Izaya nudged his head into the blonde's neck.

"You're going to get it flea." Shizuo said through clenched teeth; Izaya grinned and moved his lips to Shizuo's ear.

"Will I get it in _bed_?" Shizuo's eyes widened when he felt Izaya lick the shell of his ear; he was just about to star ramming Izaya into another tree when said brunet jumped off his back and shot passed him.

"IIZZZAAAYYAA!" The teenager screamed and started to run after the laughing brunet. Shinra sighed and ran his fingers threw his hair; wondering if the camp could last all summer with Shizuo throwing anything he could pick up….which was pretty much everything. When he got back he sighed in relief to see Izaya sitting on Shizuo's bed and looking threw said blonde's stuff.

"Welcome back Shinra." Izaya said not taking his eyes away from Shizuo's red boxers he had dug out. Izaya quickly stuffed them into his pocket and continued to search around in Shizuo's clothes.

"Where's Shizuo?" Shinra asked as he pulled out a pair of his pajamas.

"He got in trouble for chasing me; he should be back shortly." Izaya laughed and started getting into his black silk pajamas.

"Annoyed, annoyed, annoyed, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill." Shizuo said under his breath as he walked into the cabin and slammed the door behind him. Shinra decided it was best not to say anything to Shizuo right now.

"Ah there you are Shizu-chan; I thought you got eaten by something on the way here." Izaya said trying to make himself sound disappointed.

"Shut up flea." Shizuo said as he took out a pair of his light blue pajamas; Shinra had take off his glasses and curled up in the bed, trying hard not to get in between his friends fight. Izaya sat on the edge of his bed and watched Shizuo strip down to his boxers; Shizuo could see Izaya staring at his ass.

"Perverted flea." Shizuo said as he pulled on his pajamas pants and shirt; he quickly got into his bed and pulled the blankets up over his head.

"Goodnight Shinra and Shizu-chan." Izaya said as he turned off the lights.

"Goodnight."

"Shut up flea."

* * *

><p><em>(A little past midnight)<em>

Shizuo woke up and moved out of his bed; the only light that was shinning was the light from the full moon. He looked up to see Izaya using his arm as a pillow and curled up into a little ball which actually looked kind of…cute. Wait…did Shizuo just think Izaya was…_cute_? He quickly shook off the thought and headed towards the door; he flinched when a floor board creaked from under him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Shizuo looked behind him to see Izaya standing behind him with red eyes. Shizuo looked behind the flea to see Shinra still sleeping soundly.

"If you must know flea I'm going to the bathroom." Shizuo whispered back.

"I'll come with you then, everyone has to leave with another person if they go out at night."Izaya said as a matter of fact.

"Go back to bed flea; I don't want you coming with me." Shizuo said angrily; Izaya shrugged and went back into his bed. Even though Shizuo knew Izaya was up to something since he had never listened to a word he said in his entire life, he just shrugged it off and started off to the outhouse. After that he stood in the moonlight for a while; the full moon always did interest him. He jumped when he felt someone grab his wrist and pull him backwards. He looked back to see Izaya giggling and smiling at him with red eyes.

"I scared Shizu-chan." He giggled; Shizuo pushed past him ad started back to his cabin with Izaya skipping behind him. An idea suddenly popped into the blonde's head; he shot forward and quickly ran into the cabin, Shizuo grinned and held the door shut.

"Shizu-chan, the door won't open?" He heard Izaya whimper from the other side of the door.

"Go sleep with the raccoon's flea." Shizuo said a little too much joy in his voice.

"S-Shizu-chan l-let me in." Izaya said his voice sounding like he was crying.

"Was he seriously crying?" Shizuo thought, feeling a little guilty he loosen his grip and swung open the door to see Izaya grinning at him.

"Aw Shizu-chan doesn't like seeing me cry, how cute." Izaya laughed and crawled back into his bed; Shizuo slammed the door, waking up the other male.

"Everything ok?" Shinra asked tiredly; Shizuo just grunted in response and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>(The next morning) <em>

There they were, Shizuo's red boxers hanging on top of the camps flag pole; his face turned bright red as everyone laughed all except for Shinra who knew better then to laugh at him. The blonde's crimson eyes shot to the person standing next to him who was none other than the great Izaya Orihara, laughing his ass off.

"IIZZZAAAAYYYYAAA." Shizuo tore the flag pole out of its dirt base and threw it at the brunet; it skimmed right past him and pierced the first tree it hit.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Poor Shizu-chan got all embarrassed! But really who wouldn't want to look at his boxers? I bet Izaya did something with those before he put them up there;) Hahahahahah and wasn't it cute how Shizu-chan felt bad when Izaya was "Crying"? when I wrote that I was like "Awwwwwwww". Anyway I hope you like this chapter get ready for the next!<strong>


	3. To Swim or to Drown

"I can't wait to go swimming!" Shinra said excitedly as the three males walked towards the camp swimming pool. Shizuo nodded in agreement; he looked at the sparkling water and watched the other children play in it. He threw his towel down next to Shinra's and jumped into the deep end of the pool; the sun was beating down on them so it felt good to be in the water. He looked around for the flea, seeing if he was up to anything.

"Why is Izaya talking to the swim coach?" Shizuo asked his strange friend; Shinra lowered his head to whisper something to Shizuo; the blonde burst out laughing.

"The flea can't swim, are you serious?" Shizuo laughed loudly

"Shhh Shizuo he's embarrassed by it." Shinra said solemnly; the teenager ignored the comment and continued to laugh hysterically.

"Hey flea you are coming in or what?" Shizuo yelled loudly at the blushing brunet; Izaya just continued to talk to the swim coach.

"It's mostly a free day in the pool today so you can stay in the shallow end if you want." The coach said smiling kindly at the smaller male. Izaya nodded and did what the coach said; he smiled when Shinra swam over to him, with Shizuo still laughing behind him.

"Shut up Shizu-chan." Izaya said his face turning red.

"I can't believe the great Izaya Orihara can't swim!" Shizuo said loud enough to make sure the other children could hear. First there were whispers then giggles then everyone was laughing hysterically; Izaya's face turned redder and he sunk down in the pool.

"I told you you'd get it flea." Shizuo laughed

"Don't you think that was a little too harsh Shizuo?" Shinra said

"Nope, he deserved it." Shizuo looked around but Izaya had just disappeared.

"Where'd he g…" Shizuo was interrupted when something familiar jumped onto his back; Izaya had come up behind the blonde and was now clinging to him like some kind of monkey.

"Again with this, get the fuck off me flea!" Shizuo barked trying to shake to brunet off of his back; Izaya just clutched tighter and started laughing into Shizuo's shoulder. The blonde went under the water and started to hold his breath; thinking that if he stayed under longer enough the flea would get off of him to come up for air. After two long minutes of holding his breath the brunet still had a strong grip on his body; he quickly came up for air.

"Oh I thought you drowned Shizuo." Shinra said sighing in relief; It was weird…Izaya felt…limp. The blonde looked back to see Izaya had his head down and his eyes closed….he was even breathing!

"Uh…I think I drowned him." Shizuo said pulling the smaller teenager off of his back and into his arms; Izaya was limp and not moving at all…or breathing.

"Give him CPR." Shinra said quickly; Shizuo looked at his friend that back at the lifeless body he was holding. He swallowed hard; tilted Izaya's head up, and pressed his lips against Izaya's soft ones. He opened Izaya's mouth slightly; just as he was about to breath air into the smaller males mouth Izaya's tongue darted into his mouth. Shizuo tried to pull away but Izaya had wrapped his arms tightly around the blonde's neck. Izaya's tongue petted Shizuo's and swirled around the inside of his mouth. When the brunet finally pulled away Shizuo was completely out of breath; he blushed at the sight of the trail of saliva connecting their lips.

"What the fuck flea, you weren't breathing!" Shizuo said, quickly rubbing his mouth on the back of his hand.

"I was holding my breath Shizu-chan, I may not be able to swim but I can still hold my breath for a long time." Izaya said happily; the three males flinched when they heard a loud whistle being blew.

"Alright, that's enough swimming for today." The swimming coach said; Izaya was the first one out of the pool, wrapping his towel tightly around his waist.

"IIZZZAAAYYYAA." Shizuo growled and got out of the pool with Shinra following close behind.

"The teachers watching Shizu-chan, you don't want to get in trouble again do you?" Izaya said grinning evilly at the brunet. Shizuo wrapped his arms tightly around his waist and pushed past the brunet.

"Don't run away from me Shizu-chan." Izaya said as he skipped behind the blonde.

"Back off you damn parasite!" Shizuo grabbed Izaya by the shoulders and pushed him back into the pool.

"Uh Shizuo…..you just pushed him into the deep end." Shinra said watching only bubbled come to the surface. Shizuo looked around for someone to help but everyone else had already left; he ripped off his towel and dived into the water. His eyes widened at the sight of Izaya lying on the bottom of the pool, unconscious. The blonde grabbed the unconscious teenager and pulled him to the surface.

"Is he ok?" Shinra asked as Shizuo laid Izaya on the concrete floor; Shizuo put a hand on Izaya's neck to feel the smaller teenager had no pulse.

"He's not faking this time." Shizuo said nervously; he bent his head down and nudged his lips against the other males. He breathed in his milk tasting breath into Izaya's lungs; the blonde pulled back when Izaya quickly sat up and started coughing up water.

"I told you he couldn't swim." Shinra said as he handed the coughing brunet a dry towel.

"Thanks…for saving me Shizu-chan." Izaya said wrapping the towel around his shaking body.

"Yea, don't mention it flea."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: SO cute right? I hoped you liked it! I have the flu so I'm kind of writing these chapters while I'm all sick. But eh I like writing! It's fun! SOOOOOO I'll try to get the next chapter up today! If I don't I'll most likely get it up tomorrow <strong>


	4. Bears bring out the cute in people

"Look over there Shizuo." Shinra said pointing to a beautiful female deer; they both took a picture of the creature and wrote it down in there journals.

"We already found ten animals, want to go back and get some lunch?" Shizuo asked as he finished writing down the time, date, and location. Shinra nodded and started walking back to the mess hall.

"At least the food is pretty good here." Shinra said as they walked into the lunch room and grabbed a lunch tray.

"Yea…by the way have you seen the flea today? When I got up he wasn't in his bed and I couldn't find him at the survival meeting." Shizuo said grabbing a carton of milk.

"He came in late to the meeting and once he got his journal he kind of just took off; he'll probably be here soon though."

"_Ugh…why the fuck do I care where the flea is? He's just a….well…he's a flea! It's not like I miss him or anything."_ Shizuo thought as the two males sat down at an empty table.

"I just know he's up to something; I can feel it." Shizuo said angrily as he took a bite of his pizza.

"It's like you always have to know where he is every second of every day; I would think that you like him or something like that." Shinra said, blushing a bit; Shizuo looked at his furiously.

"I hate him!" Shizuo yelled angrily.

"I-I'm just saying Shizuo that you're always talking about him…even if it is bad things you're still talking about him so…"

"That's enough Shinra, I don't like him, I hate his guts!" Shizuo gasped when he felt someone come up behind him and wrap their arms around his neck.

"Aw you're talking about me Shizu-chan? Did you miss me?" Izaya giggled in the blonde's ear; Shizuo turned around to throw a punch at the brunet but was stopped by Izaya's lips against his own. It was a quick kiss and Izaya was smart enough to sit next to Shinra instead.

"So, how many animals did you guys find?" Izaya asked as he set his trey down next to Shinra's.

"Ten so far, now all we need is thirty more; what about you?"

"The same, I was following you guys the whole time." Izaya laughed

"You were….WHAT?" Shizuo stood up angrily; ready to through the table at the smaller male.

"Shizuo calm down." Shinra said nervously; Shizuo stood there for a while before sitting back down and taking another sip of his milk.

"Anyway I found this really cool spot in the forest where we can find some of the bonus animals." Izaya said

"Really, I thought those paths were off limits?" Shinra asked curiously.

"They are we just have to go off the path and a little further away from the camp."

"I can't go, I don't want to get caught" Shinra said

"Fine, what about you Shizu-chan...unless you're sca…"

"Don't even say it flea, I'll go." Shizuo said getting back up from his seat.

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" Shizuo asked swatting another mosquito as they pushed through the tall grass and various shrubs.<p>

"We're almost there Shizu-chan, don't you worry your pretty little blonde head." Izaya said looking back to grin at the distressed blonde. Just as Shizuo was about to say something Izaya's hand flew up to his mouth.

"Don't make a sound." Izaya whispered; the brunet pointed to a large grizzly bear sharpening its nails on one of the trees. Izaya took out his camera and aimed it at the large creature.

"Wait flea, maybe you shouldn't…" Shizuo flinched at the flash of the camera; before the blonde could say anything else the bear started charging at them.

"RUN!" Izaya screamed grabbing the blonde's arms and pulling him in the direction they came in. Izaya was fast…really fast…but fast enough to out run a bear? Shizuo heart was beating so hard that it felt like his heart was going to break out of rib cage. He gasped when Izaya suddenly let go of his hand to climb up a large oak tree. Shizuo tried to climb up the tree but was paralyzed with fear when he saw how close the bear was to them.

"Dammit Shizu-chan." Izaya reached down and pulled the larger teenager up in the tree with him.

"Oh god flea, what are we going to do?" Shizuo said; Izaya looked down at the bear who was now circling the tree.

"Don't worry Shizu-chan, he'll get board and leave…and could you stop hugging me so tightly?" Shizuo looked down to see he was clutching onto the brunet for dear life.

"You just had to take the fucking picture." Shizuo said clawing his fingernails into the smaller male's back; he used every bit of will power he had left to keep from crying.

"Shizu-chan we're going to be fine, I promise." Izaya said patting Shizuo's bleach blonde hair…that actually made the blonde feel a lot better. Shizuo let go of the smaller male and leaned back against the trunk of the tree; Izaya mimicked this action and pulled out his journal.

"You're going to do that now?" Shizuo asked a little annoyed.

"It passes time." Shizuo shrugged and did the same; thinking that it would probably get his mind off of the deadly creature.

"_RRAAAWWWRRR." _Shizuo shoved the book back into his pocket and looked down at the bear; he gasped when he saw the bear stand up and start shaking the tree.

"SHIZU-CHAN!" Shizuo looked down to see Izaya was hanging over the side of the branch they were sitting on.

"Dammit flea." Shizuo reached down and held out his hand towards the brunet; he could just barely reach him when they bear swung his paw up and grabbed at the bottom of Izaya's dark pants. Izaya flew back and slammed into a nearby tree.

"Shizu-chan help!"Izaya cried out as the bear charged at him; the brunet closed his eyes tightly not wanting to see the bear coming. His eyes shot open when he heard something crack followed by a loud un-human scream. Izaya looked over to see the bear had been crushed under a large tree; he looked back over to the blonde who was panting furiously.

"You ok?" Shizuo asked holding a hand out towards the shaking brunet; Izaya grabbed onto the blonde's hand and stood up.

"Hm…I know I was able to rip stuff out of concrete but a full grown tree is something different, and I didn't even break any bones this time…well my right arm kind of hurts a little." Shizuo said grinning to himself; he gasped when Izaya shot forward and buried his face in his chest.

"That's the second time this week you saved my life…hahahahahah Shinra was right…you do like me." Izaya said half laughing and half crying; Shizuo wrapped his arms around the shaking body and sighed.

"Shut up flea, I don't like you." Shizuo mumbled into the brunet's hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yes I know this was a little OOC but whatever I thought it was good! Sooo I hoped you liked it and please review! I'll be working on the next chapter after I post this one! Hahahahah <strong>


	5. Smile and Denial

"How's your wrist Shizuo?" Shinra asked the blonde as he laced up his hiking boots. After Shizuo and Izaya's "little" encounter with the bear Shizuo was left with a sprained wrist and Izaya had a few cuts on his back.

"It's feeling better; I still can't believe all I got away with is a sprained wrist." Shizuo said taking off the old bandages of his injury.

"Your bones are most likely getting stronger from all the milk you drink; that's probably why you "got away" with only a sprained wrist."

"The tree I picked up wasn't a full grown one so it was pretty easy to throw without injuring anything; it kind of felt like picking up that desk I threw in Elementary school."

"You guys are really lucky you didn't get mauled to death; but it was nice of Izaya-kun to make copies of the picture he took so we could get a little extra money to."

"Probably the nicest thing he's ever done in his life." Shizuo said as he carefully re-wrapped the white bandages around his injury.

"Are you sure you'll be ok to go on the hike today; the camp counselor said it would be ok for you to stay here and rest. I could take pictures of the animals I see for you while you rest here."

"If the flea can go then so can I." Shizuo bent down and tried to tie his hiking boots with one hand.

"Let me get that for you Shizu-chan." Izaya said as he walked into the cabin; he bent down and quickly tied the blonde's shoes before Shizuo had a chance to kick him in the face.

"Ah there you are Izaya, how are your injuries?" Shinra asked as he grabbed his bag filled with his journal and camera.

"They're healing quickly as usual." Izaya said kicking off his sneakers and putting on his hiking boots.

"That's good, you sure you're ok to come with us?"

"I'm fine; my injuries aren't as bad as Shizu-chan's." Izaya said shooting the blonde that sick twisted smile he always had on.

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone please stay together, no wondering off." The camp counselor said as she led the class down the camps forest path. Shizuo wasn't really listening; he had his eyes locked on the brunet skipping ahead of him. The flea was up to something, the way he was smiling like that it was creepier than usual.<p>

"Shizuo just ignore him, he's not even doing anything." Shinra whispered to his friend as they stayed close to the back of the class.

"He's up to something, I just know he is; that bastard flea." Shizuo growled threw his teeth; Shinra sighed and took another picture. The two looked up when the class had suddenly stopped dead.

"Oh my." Shizuo heard the camp counselor say; he gasped when Izaya suddenly grabbed his and Shinra's hands and pulled the two forward to the front. The three males starred at the animal that almost killed them crushed under the large tree Shizuo had crushed it with.

"Poor thing must have gotten crushed under that old tree." One of the smaller females said. Shizuo looked over at his friend who was taking numerous pictures of it. The blonde rolled his eyes at the way Shinra was looking at him then back at the creature with amazement.

"If we take a picture of it does it still count as a fund animal?" A male from the middle row asked.

"Well it is a bonus animal so sure, but all the others have to be living." The counselor answered back.

"To bad it didn't kill me." Izaya mumbled to the two males next to him; they looked at him shocked.

"I'm just saying what Shizu-chan is thinking." Izaya said nudging the blonde a little hard in the ribs. Shizuo growled and pushed the flea into a nearby tree with his good hand.

"Shizuo Heiwajima no fighting!" The counselor scolded; after the student had taken all the pictures they could they continued to walk down the path. Shizuo fallen in the back of the group; not wanting to be around anyone at the moment. Shinra knew this so he stayed in the front, but that still didn't stop Izaya from walking next to him.

"Get the fuck away from me flea." Shizuo said, feeling his whole body start to shake.

"Aww don't be like that Shizu-chan, I thought you could use some company." Izaya said grabbing Shizuo's un-injured hand and intertwining their fingers together. Izaya dodged the punch Shizuo threw at him with his bandaged hand; Shizuo yelped at the sharp pain running up his arm.

"Hahahahah I thought you were smarter than that Shizu-chan." Izaya laughed as Shizuo leaned up against a tree rubbing his injured wrist.

"S-shut up flea." Shizuo said as he grinded his teeth together; Izaya sighed as saw the class was already far ahead of them.

"I'll be right back Shizu-chan." Shizuo watched as the flea ran off out of sight; the blonde sat down on the dirt floor and continued to rub his injury. He really didn't give a fuck about being left behind, he was used to it.

"I told the camp counselor that me and you were going back to the cabin; Shinra said he'd make copies of the pictures he takes and give them to us." Shizuo looked up to see the brunet standing in front of him.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Shizuo spat out at the brunet.

"It's not like you have choice…if you're in pain we can just sit here for a while." Izaya said ready to sit down next to the blonde.

"No, you go back to the cabin, I'll stay here."

"I can't leave you alone here; you can't defend yourself if another bear or wolf comes along." Izaya said as a matter of fact.

"I don't need your damn protection, and why the hell do you care anyway?" Shizuo asked angrily.

"Well you did save my life twice so consider it as me repaying you for it."

"How about you repay me by leaving me the hell alone!" Shizuo said now screaming at the brunet.

"You shouldn't get so stressed out Shizu-chan; you're going to injure your hand even more. It looks like it's starting to swell up again to."

"I really don't care." Shizuo said as he pulled himself back to his feet.

"Before we go I still have to repay you." Izaya put a hand on the blonde's shoulder and pushed him against the tree.

"What the hell do you think your d…?" Shizuo was quieted by Izaya's lips pressed against his own; Izaya was holding his un-injured hand down tightly to keep the blonde from escaping. He closed his eyes tightly when he felt Izaya's warm muscle work his way into his mouth. Their tongues wrestled for dominance, and Shizuo won easily. Izaya leaned forward to deepen the kiss, knotting his fingers in the blonde's hair. They stayed like that for god knows how long; Shizuo glared at the trail of saliva connection their lips after they had pulled away.

"I hate you so damn much."

"You're a really bad liar Shizu-chan."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yea this was just supposed to be a cute chapter! I'll try to get the next chapter up either today or tomorrow! Hope you liked it, pleas review! Just to exsplain why i named the chapter like that: the whole think started in this chapter with that evil little smile Izaya had on, and Shizuo kept starring at him thinking that he hated him but his like in denial with the "hateing him" part. Yea i know thats so confuseing but eh dont worry bout the chapter's title.<strong>


	6. Mind in the gutter

"Ugh the one thing I hate about fishing is you always come out smelling like fish." Shizuo said in disgust as the two males walked to the showers.

"Yea, at least we caught a few fish that were on the bonus list; but it was really gross how all those leeches were there. Now I know why the camp consoler didn't want us swimming in that part of the lake."

"Those were leeches? I just thought the flea was multiplying or some weird thing like that." Shizuo laughed as he stripped out of his clothes. He really hated public showers but he was not going the whole day smelling like fish. The only good part was the showers were all misty so he couldn't see anyone else and they couldn't see him.

He went to one of the empty showers and turned on the refreshing warm water, he sighed with pleasure as the burning water relaxed his sore muscles. He rubbed the soap he had brought over his pale flesh, smiling at the clean sent instead of the fishy one. The soap flew out of his hands when he felt someone grope his from behind.

"Damn Shizu-chan." Shizuo quickly turned around to see Izaya standing there completely naked; Shizuo literally felt like he wanted to gag.

"Get the fuck away from me flea." Shizuo said backing up against the white tiled wall.

"Aw is Shizu-chan embarrassed?" Izaya looked the larger male up and down, soaking in every vision of Shizuo's body he could.

"You perverted flea, go to your own shower." Shizuo hissed, Izaya took a step forward and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck. He leaned his head forward and brushed his lips against the shell of the teenager's ear.

"But I want to share Shizu-chan's." Izaya's whispered into Shizuo's ear; the blonde's face turned a bright red at the sound of that.

"G-get away." Shizuo growled through clenched teeth.

"Doesn't Shizu-chan want to see me like this; I thought Shizu-chan loved me?" Izaya leaned forward and nuzzled his lips against Shizuo's soft ones.

"I don't love you." Shizuo mumbled between kisses.

"Hm I think you do, and by the end of this I'm going to have you screaming it." The blonde eyes shot closed when he felt Izaya's tongue lick the inside of his mouth.

"I…hate you…I hate…you….I." Shizuo tried to say every time the brunet pulled away for air. HE looked down to see Izaya's hand heading towards a very beloved organ; he grabbed the brunet by the shoulders and threw him down on the wet floor.

"Oh Shizu-chan wants to top?" Izaya giggled; Shizuo stepped over him and grabbed his towel and discarded clothes.

"Get your mind out of the gutter flea." Shizuo said as he left the brunet there with a confused expression plastered on his face.

"Great, now I have to take care of this myself." Izaya said turning on the shower to freezing cold.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I thought it would be boring if I just wrote one where they were fishing! This version is better right? Hahahahah anyway I hoped you liked this chapter the next one will be up soon! Sorry this chapter was so short! and sorry it didnt go into an M rated one! hahahaha :)<strong>

**Song: Mind in the gutter**

**Artist: Chris Crocker**


	7. Leeches and storms

"AH dammit!" Shizuo growled ripping off another leech from his ankle.

"Wow, those things really like you Shizuo you keep getting bit by them." Shinra laughed as he ripped off another from his friend's waist.

"I think I stepped on their nest or something, bastard creatures." Shizuo said pulling off three more that were trying to attach to his thigh. There was blood covering the surface of the water from the stomachs of the now crushed parasites and from Shizuo's wounds. Shinra had backed away as to not get caught in a wave of unknown blood.

"This is really not fair, you won't let me take any blood samples from you instead you just let it float around in this dirty lake water." Shizuo glared at his friend as he crushed another parasite between in fingers.

"Aw they love you Shizu-chan." Izaya giggled as he watched the leeches' one by one latch onto the larger male.

"You would know you're like their leader." Shizuo spat back, now he was getting annoyed at all the blood he was losing and these little creatures attacking him.

"Fuck this; I'm getting out of here." Shizuo pushed past the two males and got out of the leech infested lake.

"Haha Shizu-chan you're covered in the little creatures." Shizuo looked up to see the flea had followed him out of the water; he looked back down to see little black creatures still latching onto him. Izaya grabbed the blonde hand and sat him down on one of the benches.

"Let me help you get those little suckers off." The brunet knelt down in front of the larger male and started ripping of the leeches from the pale flesh.

"I don't need your help flea." Shizuo hissed as he watched the bold filled parasite be pulled off of his skin.

"Well I'm going to help you anyway."

"Why?"

"Because you saved my life so the least I can do is pull these disease spreading parasites off of you." Izaya said as he pulled off the last one.

"You're still going on about that? It's not that big a deal flea, I saved your life twice it was just a reflex." Shizuo said shrugging like it was no big deal.

"You've hated me from the first day we met then you save my life; it's a huge deal. That means you don't want me to die, which also means you care about me." Izaya said as a matter of fact.

"You're insane, I don't give a fuck about you."

"And because you saved my life _twice_, it would lead to the fact that you indeed love me." Izaya stood up and pulled the blonde back up to his feet.

"I don't l…" Shizuo was stopped by Izaya's lips pressed against his own; he was mentally screaming at himself for not pulling away. The brunet wrapped his arms around the larger male's neck and pulled him closer. Shizuo wanted to punch himself by allowing the flea's tongue to enter his mouth and started rubbing up against his own.

The blonde felt like his whole body wasn't his anymore, like it had a mind of its own. Izaya's eyes shot open when he felt Shizuo wrap his arms tightly around his waist and pull him close enough that there was no room between their bodies. Saliva dripped down the sides of their mouths as the two continued to tongue wrestle. They both gasped in the air when they finally pulled away.

"You hate me huh?" Izaya said grinning at the blushing blonde; Shizuo growled and threw the smaller male on the ground angrily.

"You disgust me." Shizuo barked before heading back to their cabin.

"Just you wait for tonight Shizu-chan, I'm going to get you to say that you love me…one way or another." Izaya thought evilly.

* * *

><p><em>(That night)<em>

"This sucks." Shizuo said looking out their cabin window at the pouring rain; Shinra was laying on his bed texting his beloved Celty and the flea was re-painting his nails black.

"I guess sports are cancelled for tomorrow; we're going to have to stay in our cabins all day." Shinra sighed. Shizuo quickly got into his pajamas and pulled out his cell phone.

"I guess I could text Kasuka, it's the only thing I have to do." Shizuo sighed and started texting his younger brother.

"I'm going to go to sleep early, goodnight Shizuo and Izaya-kun." Shinra said turning off his nightstand lamp and curling up under his blankets.

"Goodnight." The two males answered; Izaya lay on his bed waiting for the blonde to go to sleep as well. After a few minutes of texting his brother Shizuo shoved his phone back in his backpack and fell fast asleep. Now Shizuo was a heavy sleeper so he wouldn't wake up to someone going into his bed and straddling him. Izaya knew this very well; he jumped out of his bed and crawled on top of the sleeping blonde. He carefully pulled off Shizuo's blanket and smiled at his unprotected body; the smaller male crawled on top of him and straddled his waist. This was the perfect time to rape the blonde but unfortunately that would wake up Shinra; so all the brunet could do was snuggle up to Shizuo and wrap the blanket around the two bodies.

_About an hour later….._

Shizuo woke up feeling like there was something on top of him…and something else rubbing between his legs. He reached over and turned on the nightstand light to see Izaya sleeping soundly on top of him. He put his hands on the brunet's shoulders and started shaking him furiously.

"Wake up you damn flea." He whispered, trying not to wake up the other male.

"Hn….no Shizu-chan is comfortable." Izaya wrapped his arms tightly around the blonde's waist and buried his face in his chest.

"Go in your own bed!" Shizuo clawed at the other male's hands, trying to release his death grip. He was way too exhausted to deal with this; he finally just gave up and sunk back down in his bed. Just as he was about to fall back asleep Izaya moved up and wrapped his arms tightly around his neck.

"Goodnight Shizu-chan." Izaya kissed the blonde on the cheek and laid his head on Shizuo's shoulder. Shizuo just sighed and wrapped his arms around the brunet's waist.

"Goodnight flea."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yea I'm making a lot of cute chapters' hahahahahah. Anyway I think the next chapter will be the last chapter unfortunately. But don't worry! After I finish this chapter fanfic I have another one all planned out that I know you guys will just adore! Ok Sooo please review and get ready for the next chapter! :)<strong>


	8. Finally

"What are you going to do with your money Shizuo?" Shinra asked as they walked back to their cabin with their cash prizes.

"I'm not really sure, probably save it." Shizuo said as he stuffed the money into his wallet.

"I'm putting it towards my beautiful Celty's engagement ring." Shinra said happily; Shizuo just rolled his eyes and continued to pack up all his stuff.

"Today's the last day we're here, so that means the last day seeing the flea until school starts again." Shizuo said excitedly.

"Unless he follows you home, or shows up everywhere you go as usual." Shinra said laughing a little.

"Good idea Shinra." Izaya said as he walked in with his money in his hand.

"Don't even think about it flea." Shizuo hissed at the brunet.

"Did you already pack Izaya-kun?" Shinra asked as he folded one of his t-shirts and placed it in his suitcase.

"I packed this morning, since today is a free day what do you guys want to do?" Izaya asked as he fell back on to Shizuo's bed.

"I really liked going hiking, we could do that." Shinra said.

"I guess we could do that, I'd do that over swimming in that parasite infested lake." After Shizuo and Shinra had finished packing the three teenagers headed for the camps forest path. The bleach blonde rolled his eyes as he watched Izaya skip ahead of them.

"Oh I forgot I was going to take some pictures of the lake to show to Celty; I'll see you guys when we're leaving." Shizuo sighed as he watched his best friend run back the way they came.

"Guess it's just me and you now Shizu-chan." Izaya said grinning evilly at the blonde.

"I think I'm going to go back to." Shizuo said turning his back on the brunet; he gasped when he was suddenly grabbed and pressed up against one of the trees.

"Where do you think you're going Shizu-chan?" Izaya said wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck and pressing their bodies tightly together.

"You're not going anywhere until you say that you love me." Izaya said licking the shell of Shizuo's ear.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't love you!" Shizuo said angrily.

"Oh really? Then why did you save my life, let me kiss you and sleep with you?" Izaya's face was inches away from the blonde's. The brunet may not have been as strong as Shizuo but he did know how to manipulate his emotions.

"I…I don't know." Shizuo shivered at the smell of Izaya's minty fresh breath.

"I think you do know…now say it." Izaya nuzzled his lips up against Shizuo's and smiled against them. Shizuo couldn't resist it, Izaya was such a good kisser; he wrapped his arms around the smaller waist and brought the brunet closer to him. He scolded himself when he let a throaty moan escape him as Izaya sucked on his bottom lip. The brunet pulled away and pressed his forehead against the larger males.

"I love you." Shizuo said threw his teeth; trying not to meet those ruby eyes.

"_You_…what? I didn't catch that Shizu-chan?" Izaya said making Shizuo look at him this time.

"…I love you….flea."

"Hn that's what I thought you said." Izaya laughed and smashed their lips together again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I thought this was a good way to end this! Get ready for my next really awesome and cute Shizaya chapter fanfic! Hahahahah sooo reviews are also loved! <strong>


End file.
